Problem: Two standard dice are rolled. What is the expected number of 1's obtained? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Explanation: The probability of rolling a number other than 1 on one die is $\frac{5}{6}$, so the probability of rolling zero 1's on two dice is $\left(\frac{5}{6}\right)^2 = \frac{25}{36}$. The probability of rolling a 1 on one die is $\frac{1}{6}$, so the probability of rolling 1's on two dice (for a total of two 1's) is $\left(\frac{1}{6}\right)^2 = \frac{1}{36}$. Since the only other possibility is rolling exactly one 1, the probability of rolling one 1 is $1-\frac{25}{36}-\frac{1}{36} = \frac{10}{36}$. We find the expected number of 1's to be $E = \frac{1}{36} \cdot 2 + \frac{10}{36} \cdot 1 + \frac{25}{36} \cdot 0 = \boxed{\frac{1}{3}}$.